


Serenade

by Inconspicuous (EmblemFire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Admiration, Allen is Not a Murderer, Allen is Not a Psychopath, Allen is Not a Sadist, Allen is a Good Boy, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Love, God is frowning at me, Healthy Relationships, Human Allen, I bet you never saw this ship coming huh, I can't fucking believe im posting in this fandom, Insecurity, Just as a warning to those who need it :), Mention of Panic Attacks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nation Amelia, implied/referenced trauma, inadequacy, lord forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/Inconspicuous
Summary: At times, Amelia believes she's not worthy of him.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey ladies and gentlemen lmao.
> 
> This story takes place in a universe where Amelia is the only form of the United States, and Allen is a human. They are not the same character; they are two different people. I'm not tagging this as a form of Americest for that reason. 
> 
> Additionally, I believe that I'm diverging from the fanon concept of 2P!America. If you came for a story with this character concept in mind, you'll be sorely disappointed lmao. I only offer the best of the best content for Allen. 
> 
> If I ever decide to post more content for these two, know that this can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm posting this for my best friend :) I love you in the least gay way I possibly can.
> 
> Enjoy!

Love was a dangerous game.

You put your foot in the wrong place, stuck your nose in the wrong business, said the wrong thing, and you were finished. It was a game of tactics, a strategy planned for every facet that could be exploited after you realized it wasn't what you had bargained for. And Amelia liked to believe she knew the steps to the rhythm like the back of her hand.

Well, there was a reason she _liked_ to.

In the present day, love slowly morphed itself into something that could be spontaneous. Something that no amount of planning could ever counter, full of overwhelming acts of something that could only be described as _human_. Breakfast in bed, slow kisses, warm hugs and... A strange feeling in her chest. Like love, but... More prominent. More self-assured, more comfortable...

A feeling that became more commonplace alongside his smiles, his laughs, his sleepy embraces and gentle words. When he lifted her off of her feet after a victorious match, or held her tightly before a panic attack. How he would snort if he laughed too hard, or wrinkle his nose when he played a sour note on his guitar. It became normal to her, and despite all of her tactical prowess she never saw it coming.

Despite this, however, she couldn't say it truly tilted her. Because the strength in which he loved her was so fierce that it disrupted all the worries she held like instinct. It brushed her hair back and gave her a reassuring smile, wanting to convince her that he would never leave her side. But he would die someday, and she would have to move on...

"Amy..."

There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she _couldn't_ say, her silver tongue twisted stubbornly whenever broaching the subject. It was much easier to flirt, to lust, to stay at the surface when all she wanted to do was go deeper--

When she looked at him, and he looked at her, as if she had hung every star in the night sky.

"You make my days brighter just by bein' with me..."

The way his lips curled around his words like sluggish smoke, lifting and dancing in a way that made her heart beat faster in her chest, made her feel alive, and silenced her when no one else could.

"I couldn't imagine my life without ya, darlin', couldn't imagine the pain..."

And how his hands held her, like they would keep her safe and never let her go, no matter what was in their path.

"I love ya, baby... Love ya more'n words could say..."

These things were the ones that lifted her defenses, let him in where she'd kept others out, and when they broke her down she never felt scared enough to flee, because it was _him_. It was her lovely, strong, kind-hearted Allen, her charming boyfriend, her _everything_. And all she could do was fumble her own response back, in words less eloquent than his, in a way that made it sound ugly and marred, far from the beautiful song that flew off his tongue whenever he would proclaim his love for her.

"I..."

She was _never_ speechless, she always had a quip or a remark to make to anything anyone said, there was never a moment in her life where she didn't know what to say, there was nobody who could stop her speech, she was _unstoppable_.

"I love ya too, Tiger..."

And yet she couldn't say the things she wanted to say like he did, because she wasn't as kind as him, she could never be someone like him, someone worthy of his love and affections, of all of his beautiful words...

It would never be enough.

Despite this, however, as soon as the words left her mouth, she watched in awe as Allen's face lit up with such a genuine smile, and a look of pure adoration washed over his eyes. She felt the way he kissed her after her own proclamation, with a kind of passion and love she could never recall experiencing in her long, horrifying past...

And brushed her hair behind her ear, giving her a reassuring grin before pecking her lips once more for good measure.

"You're all I need, sweetheart. All I'll ever need... And all I'll ever want."

Her heart swelled with happiness at his words, refusing to calm down and making her speechless once more with the way it choked her up. Warmth spread through her body, and all she could do was kiss him once again to try and show him just how much his words resonated with her. But there was no fear of inadequacy, although she would never not give it her best, because Allen's love let her know that she would always be enough, no matter how he presented it.

Love _used_ to be a dangerous game to her, but it could never be threatening to her again when it was Allen to take those steps with her.


End file.
